Gabriel the Warrior
"Gabriel the Warrior -- Before whose sword all combatants would tremble." - Narrator Gabriel the Warrior is one of the four deuteragonists of Minecraft: Story Mode, along with Petra, Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, and Magnus the Rogue. He is a member of the Order of the Stone, and considered by many to be the greatest warrior of all time. He is voiced by Dave Fennoy. Biography Background Gabriel, along with the other three members of the Order of the Stone defeated The Ender Dragon and rose to legendary status. "The Order of the Stone" Gabriel was the special key note speaker at EnderCon. Numerous posters were adorned with information on his appearance as a special guest. The tickets to his key note speech were sold out very quickly. When Lukas is trapped in Ivor's lab, Jesse and his friends choose to try to save him or get Gabriel's help. If Jesse goes after Lukas, the pair will return to find the rest of Jesse's Gang trying to get Gabriel's help. If Jesse seeks Gabriel's help; the gang will try to convince Gabriel that Ivor is building a Wither, but fail to get his attention. After Ivor's Wither Storm was summoned to destroy the world, Jesse's gang arrives at Gabriel's temple while fleeing the storm, and in the temple Gabriel will give Jesse the Amulet to find Magnus the Rogue and Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer. But after he gave the amulet the Wither Storm picks him up along with Petra, causing the player to decide who he/she should save. If Gabriel is saved, then he will appear in Episode 2 but with the Wither sickness. Then, if you do hit the tentacle, Jesse will say "Ha, is that all got?", then it will prompt you to hit it again, if you do, Jesse will grab the other, but will slip and they will be sucked in. Otherwise if Petra is saved then Gabriel will get swallowed by the Wither Storm, never to return until the end of Episode 3. "Assembly Required" If the player chose to save Gabriel in Episode 1, the latter will appear in Episode 2. However, he reveals to have the Wither effect. He fights Ivor, but loses due to being weak from said sickness, causing Ivor to splash a slowness potion on them. "The Last Place You Look" Gabriel's wither sickness is increasing and is having trouble fighting. He also needs to take a rest when climbing some stairs in The End. Lukas may or may not find out about Gabriel's sickness (determinant choice). However, if the player chose to save Petra in Episode 1 instead of Gabriel, then when Jesse is about to get sucked into the Wither Storm's Command Block as it reboots after the storm is presumed dead, then Gabriel will come and help him/her by pulling him/her away from the Command Block, revealing that he was not dead. However, after the Wither Storm comes back to life in three pieces, it is assumed that Gabriel lost his memory due to amnesia from the Wither Storm. This is assumed because when Jesse tells him to get away from the storm he responded by saying "Who is Gabriel?" Personality Gabriel is a very strong and brave man. He wants to help people, and feels guilty when he can't save everyone. He is a fraud like the rest of the Order, but feels guilty about his lies and wants to make things right. Items *Diamond Sword *Amulet of the Order of the Stone (given to Jesse) Quotes "''You say whatever you want about Witches, but they make the best cake! ''"-Gabriel, Episode 4 Trivia * Dave Fennoy also voiced Lee from Telltale's The Walking Dead: Season 1. Both characters are dark skinned. They also both get a serious disease at some point in the game. Gabriel gets Wither Sickness and Lee is bitten by a zombie. Both characters' skin turns very pale after contracting the disease. Gallery Gabriel.png Order of the stone.jpg MC Story.png GabrielSword.jpg Ender Dragon.PNG Gabriel Confused.png Gabriel!!.jpg EP 4 SCREENSHOT.png|The Order Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Alive Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Jesse's Gang